


tommy chow mein and the runaway girl

by sourcheeks



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Post-Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Tommy leaned back, flicking on the radio. "You know, you're gonna have to pick a name eventually.""What's wrong with Girl?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	tommy chow mein and the runaway girl

"Hey, have you seen the Girl anywhere?" Cherri pushed two cans of food and a battery pack across Tommy's counter. 

"Can't say as I have." Tommy took his money and pushed the cans back, slipping him a pack of cigarettes to keep him from bitching. 

Cherri huffed. "Been looking all over for her. Ever since, you know, everything with the Fab Four…"

Tommy's face soured. He was trying not to think about it. "Yeah. I'll keep an eye out for her."

Tommy leaned back, flicking on the radio. "You know, you're gonna have to pick a name eventually."

"What's wrong with Girl?" The Girl was playing with Tommy's old chess set. She clearly didn't know what she was doing, just having fun pushing the pieces around. It struck Tommy how young she really was. Sure, mostly the zones was full of teenagers, but the Girl was just a little kid. 

"When I was a kid, a girl woulda knocked your teeth down your throat for just calling her 'girl.'" 

The Girl flashed him a baby-tooth grin that felt like a knife in the gut. "Yeah, but you're a million years old."

"Hey!" Tommy laughed. "I'm a thousand years old, thank you very much."

The Girl laughed. Then she got sad, looking at the radio. "This was Jets favorite song." 

Tommy raised his drink to her. "To the Fab Four. May the Witch find their spirits fighting."

The Girl managed a watery smile, clicking their flat sodas together. "To the Fab Four."

"Leaving already?"

The Girl looked guilty, looking up from her bag. "I was just-"

Tommy held up a hand. "Here, kid." He held out a small, portable radio to her. "You're gonna need this."

The Girl hugged the radio to her chest, looking near tears. Tommy just patted the top of her head. 

"You come back and let me know when you pick out a name."


End file.
